sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
Glitches are the sworn enemies of the Sporum. MaxisKane revealed that they were a rogue group of Gnomes. List of Glitches Midzonian Dynasty The Midzonians are the leaders of the Glitches. Currently, Richard rules the Gnomes. * - the Father - Dead of old age * - the Son - In nursing home, slowly rising up * - the Unholy Ghost - Slain by MaxisKane * - The Second Coming - Imprisoned by MaxisKane & MaxisPuzzle * - the Prophet of Darkness - Still Around. *Richard (darkred) - Revenge of the Midzonians - Just... faded *Paris Hilton - The same as , only the Second in Line. * - most powerful son of , wreaked havoc on the General Discussion section *Melvi - Other misc. glitches, weak children of - Alive and Well *AntiSpode(Blood Red)- Creates a near-infinite HTML error happen. Prevents logging on. Other Glitches These are the lesser children of . A few are named after the Sporumer who discovered them.* * - a Proxy error * - a PM glitch *Nuke! - Slowly destroys recent topics. * - the reason search barely works * - causes posts to disappear * - the "Oops, you do not have proper privileges!" error * - makes posts textless to the person affected * - the glitch that keeps you from logging in * - is the java script error * - is the glitch where the name of the topic creator is 500 letters * - is that other PM glitch * - causes signiture rotators to stop working * - adds an extra page to the end of a topic * - logs you off *Stuppy (Dark Blue) Very rare, glitches a post, adding whatever you say into a quote box. *Screebles(blue) - lags threads *yoshii(green) - makes the index, recent topics, and hottest topics look ed. *Tina - When you press "quote" or "edit" is unexplainably becomes a PM. - Alive and Well *Bob - Sends e-mails to your e-mail box about Pms no matter what.- Taking a Vacation *Jessy(in bright green)- A glitch that occurs when you add an end quote before the content of the actual quote. Causes only the top of the quote box to appear, then causes further quoters to have the previous quoter's text outside the box. Effects can be observed in thef00k/fl00p club planning thread *Koke (1234koke): Said to be the corrupted-er part of , Koke corrupts your post count. First observed famously by irishpirate262 (and co-ghostofillusion) Koke makes your post count diffferent to other persons, and on your profile, it is behind. Ghostofillusion's is actually about 200 somethin' behind. However, here's a theory on it: When SM's delete a post, and you have 100 posts, you still are shown to have 100 posts, even though only 99 are viewable. * - Stretches some assets away from the page. *Kawashima (cream colour) - Removes all the categories from the main page. Quite rare. Fixed by refreshing. *MedFasc - says the forum does not exist. *Hunter - Turns most of the forum into coding. *Estimer(orange)- Messes up recent topics so only a few threads show. Makes it to where the dreaded "Oops! You do not have proper privileges!" error happen, makes the java script error happen. * - allows you to browse the Sporum, albeit at a reduced pace, and even preview your posts, but when it comes time to reply the Sporum lags infinitely. Category:Sporum Glitches Category:Disasters and Scares